Birth of a Halfling I
by FallenAngel12817
Summary: The truth of what happened the night Trunks was born. This is an older fic of mine. R+R plaese!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z. DBZ is owned by Akira Toryama. All of the character names are property of him.  
  
A sharp pain struck my lower abdomen. I woke up with a gasp. There was another pain and I crawled out of bed. "Gotta get to the bathroom." I wispered. I walked down the hall to the large upstairs bathroom. As I reached the door, another pain struck. This on was really strong. I realized then that these pains were contractions. I gasped in pain and fell to my knees. I grabbed the edge of the sink and put a hand on my round belly. I noticed a puddle forming on the linolium under me. "Oh, not good." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I decided that I needed to call some attention to myself. As I had another contraction, I let out a blood curtling scream. My mother and father were on vacation in America so the only one that could hear me would be the one who put me in this mess to begin with. The one who, in the beginning left me alone and told me to stay out of his life. Vegeta. I heard his heavy footsteps as he approached the bathroom. "What the hell?" he said as he came upon my little scene. "Help me." I wimpered, tears of pain running down my cheaks. The pain was terrible. "Uh, how?" He asked. He doesn't know anything! "T...take me t...to the m...med room." I stuttered. He nods nervously. He picked me up and carried me down stairs. A weird look crossed his face. "Why is my arm getting wet?" He asked. Then a look of disgust washed over him. "Woman! You're leaking!" Vegeta shouted. "Shut up you idiot!" I screamed. He, to my suprise, obeyed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You think I'm crazy? Even if she is human, she's pregnant and in pain! Who knows what harm could come!" ~Vegeta  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
He finally got to the med room and set me down on the opperating table. "What now?" He asked, sounding a bit more nervous now. "Call ChiChi!" I spat at him. He took a gulp of air and reached for the phone. He conversed with the person at the other end for a brief moment then hung up. Suddenly Goku and ChiChi stood in the med room with us. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Goku asked. "What the hell does it look like Kakarot!?" Vegeta growled. "Oh, yeah!" Goku said scratching the back of his head. "Ok, boys!" ChiChi shouted. "Goku honey you hold Bulma's hand, Vegeta you stand here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's another woman I'll never mess with!" ~Vegeta  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Just what exactly do I do just standing here?" Vegeta asked. "You'll see." ChiChi said, an evil smile on her face. Vegeta stood at the end of the table, between my feet. He looked down and blushed. "VEGETA!" ChiChi screamed. She slapped him hard across the face. "Bulma how are you doing?" "Another contraction is coming." I told her. "Ok, you've got to push on this one." She said. I did as I was told. I bared down and squeezed Goku's hand. He let out a wimper as his hand made a cracking noise. The contraction passed and I relaxed. "What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked, again looking disgusted. "Sweet Kami that's disgusting!" ChiChi heard him and leaned back to see what he was talking about. "Oh my gosh! Bulma I can see the head!" I smiled weakly at her and then bared down as yet another contraction came. "This is going to be a long night." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
1 hour later  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I layed there on the med room table, exhausted. In my arms layed the tiny being that was causing me such pain just an hour ago. His lavender hair was covered by a blanket and his blues eyes sparkled as he looked up at me. His eyes reminded me of Vegeta. He had a soft, furry brown tail, which wrapped around my arm. I now understood what love at first site felt like. I closed my eyes and hummed a lullaby. "What am I going to call you little guy?" I asked him. He looked up at me and I somehow knew exactly what to name him. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs." I said. "I wish your daddy was here to see you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm here Bulma." I said out loud. She didn't here me though. I stood outside the window of the med room. I looked at the little thing she held in her arms. She called him Trunks. I wanted to hold him so badly but I refrained. "I'd have to go in there and I don't want to." I said. I don't know why though. I sat down in the chair by the door. "I'm a father now." I said. A smile spread across my face. I began to laugh. "It feel so good."  
  
THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any part of Dragonball Z. DBZ is owned by Akira Toryama. All of the character names are property of him.  
  
"Hurry up Vegeta! I'm not having this one in the med room!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder as she waddled her way to the door. "Woman, can't you just wait one minute!?" Vegeta called back, audibly annoyed. "I'm in labor you ass! There is no waiting!" She yelled to him. She suddenly had a painflu contraction. She let out a cry then gritted her teeth and continued to the air car parked out front. When she finally reached her destination, Vegeta was ther holding the door open for her. Luckily, Trunks (who is 8 at the time) was training with Gohan so there was no worry about where he was. Vegeta got in the car and they took off for the hospital.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they reached the hospital, Bulma was no longer yelling at Vegeta. She was to busy yelling from the unbarable pain. She was signed in and taken to a room in the maternity ward. Vegeta was alloud to sit with her. He walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked at him and smiled. He nodded, but didn't smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaded back in the chair. "So, are you excited?" Bulma asked him. "Why? It's just another brat to take care of and clean up after." He replied flatly. "How could you say such a thing Vegeta?" Bulma question, beginning to get angry. This, of course, was not good at all and she had another contraction. Vegeta stood up and began to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. He turned around and glared at her. "To wait in the loby. You think I want to stay and have to hear you yell and scream?" He said coldly. With that he left. "What a jerk!" Bulma said. She put a hand on her stomach. A tear rolled down her cheek. There was another contraction and she let out a cry of part pain and part defeat. A doctor walked in and tended to her. "it's going to be alright Mrs. Briefs."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta watched as doctors raced in and out of Bulma's room. Some had worried looks on their faces. These were the ones who were running out. He watched as a purple haired woman ran in, just as a white haired man came out. The man looked tired and very concerned. He approached Vegeta and introduced himself. "Hello sir, I'm Dr. MacGreen. You have a healthy baby girl, although she does have a tail which we find rather odd." He explained. Vegeta smirked, a little proud and a little amused. But his little smile soon faded as the doctor continued to speak. "We're worried about your wife. There were some complications with the delivery and we don't know if she'll make it through the night." Vegeta sat down, shocked and deeply saddened. "I'm sorry sir, you may go see her if you want." At that the doctor left. Vegeta slowly stootd and began the walk to Bulma's room. It seemed to take forever but he finally reached the room and entered. He immediatly saw Bulma. Her eyes were closed and there were tubes and I.V.'s all over her. She looked so fragile and worn. Her forhead still glistened with sweat from giving birth. He sat down on the chair that sat next to the bed and took her hand in his. It was warm and soft but lifeless. "Don't you die on me! You hear?" He whispered. He squeezed her hand lightly then kissed it. A single tear ran a hot trail down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He layed his head down on the bedside and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He was still in the hospital, still by Bulma's side. He looked up at her, still asleep. "Why won't you come back to me?" He asked her. "Please wake up!" He felt like throwing something. But he didn't. Instead he remained sitting by her side. A doctor came in and checked Bulma's stats and left without a word. vegeta got up and went after him. "Doctor!" he called. "yes?" the doctor answered. "Could..could I see the baby?" He asked cautiosly. "Of course." The doctor replied. "I'll have a nurse bring her in." Negeta nodded then went back to the room. A nurse entered holding a small pink bundle carefully in her arms. "here she is sir, she's beautifil." The nurse said handing the baby carefully to vegeta. "she looks just like mom." The nurse then left. Vegeta looked down at the tiny he held and sighed. "so you're the new brat?" he asked the tiny child. She looked up at him, cocking her head to one side, not understanding his words yet. That's the earthling in her I guess. Even as babies, saiyans could understand speach. He rocked her gently and looked up at Bulma. The baby began to cry. "I know how you feel brat." Vegeta answered in a low cracking voice. He turned a sad gaze at Bulma who was still resting peacfully. He hated so much for her to be like this. It can't end like this, not now! he thought. He tried to calm the baby by rocking her and talking gently, like bulma always did when trunks cried. He never held trunks, so he didn't really know what to do. "please stop crying child." Vegeta pleaded with the baby. But his pleading was to no avail. "you know...if you sing to her she'll calm down..." Bulma's voice felt like angels songs to Vegeta's ears. "Bulma...how long have you been awake?" He asked. "not long, but long enough." She answered. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were filling with tears. "come on." she said, sliding over on her bed. Vegeta carefully climbed up and laid next to her. "what are we going to name her?" He asked as Bulma laid her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking Bra Vegeta Briefs." Bulma said quietly. "Bra?" Vegeta asked quizically. "Why not a saiyan name this time?" He pleaded. "Bulma?" She yawned, she had fallen asleep again. Vegeta smiled. "bra it is."  
  
The end 


End file.
